Mystery Girl
by CleverScreenName23
Summary: Nathan Scott had it all, a beautiful cheerleader girlfriend, a great group of friends, and amazing basketball skills. All of this earned him title of most popular guy at Tree Hill High and basketball team captain. He had it all till he met Haley James and she reveled secrets from his girlfriend and her best friends past making Nathan rethink things. Rated T for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Nathan Scott walked into Karen's Cafe, a place he went every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday since his half brother had joined the basketball team over summer. These were the days that Karen, his biological half brothers mom was not at the Cafe and instead was at the downtown office working on the business side of things. He stepped into the cafe and smirked as he saw Lucas taking an order from a group of middle schoolers. He watched as Lucas walked away and faced Nathan his expression went from happy to aggravated quicker than Nathan had expected and he smirked even more watching this. Him and his girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer, the broody cheerleader and Tim Smith his so called partner in crime.

Nathan and his friends walked over to a table and waited for Lucas to walk up to them but instead of Lucas it was a women. Her wavy raven black hair was mesmerizing to him, but it was her eyes that caught him off guard. They were this shade of electric blue that he could stare into for hours, her face was stern but her eyes were filled with anger and Nathan would have stared into to them for hours if her soft but determined voice broke his gaze. He didn't recognize her but something about the annoyed expression on her face showed she knew him. "What can I get you guys?" she said her voice not changing tone "We'll take a different waiter," Peyton replied clearly noticing the way that her boyfriend was staring at the waitress. She certainly was stunning, and she was stunning enough to where it was clear she never had to try to impress guys. There was something about her that was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on "I'm sorry but that's gonna be a problem." she said clearly agitated, and her face plastered with a fake smile "And why would that be a problem?" Nathan asked with a flirty smirk on his face "Because see that guy over there," She said pointing towards Lucas, "you may call him brother but I call him best friend and it's pretty clear that y'all are here to do one thing and one thing only: Stir up trouble and Karen and Lucas are good people and I won't have you three coming in here acting like your better than everyone else because your Nathan Scott All Star basketball player." she said with clear sincerity and usually Nathan would have sat there and argued saying it was a free country but it was clear that there was no use so he didn't say anything but Peyton did "You don't know anything about us, so you can take that attitude and go get us another waiter." said Peyton with more attitude that either of them had heard her ever use "Oh, I don't know anything about you? Okay, try me. Your," she said pointing to Nathan, "one of the most popular guys at Tree Hill so you think that everyone should treat you like an amazing person and should give you everything and you let girls throw themselves all over you. Your, Peyton Sawyer, broody cheerleader who is only a cheerleader because Anna was and how would I know that? Well, Anna was my moms best friend and she used to baby sit me and you me and Brooke were inseparable until my mom and dad died. And last but certainly not least Tim Smith, Nathan's best friend. See, that's the funny thing about high school I know who all of you are but you have no idea who am I, except maybe Peyton but I wouldn't blame you if you forgot." she said as she walked away and all of us just sat there and Peyton was the first to speak barely mumbling one word as her face went pale, "Hayley

After seeing the way that Peyton looked after telling them who their waitress was, the guys knew that there was no way Peyton was going to talk about it now. They got back to Nathan's apartment and Peyton ran to the pone and called Brooke, she got there in around twenty minutes and until then they all sat around Nathan's apartment the air feeling stuffy and a still pale Peyton pacing around the room, it had been so quiet that when the door opened they all jumped at the sound of Brooke's footsteps hitting the hardwood floors of Nathans apartment. She looked around the room and being the person Brooke was she looked around the room and not thinking about it she said chuckling, "What kinds of ghosts have y'all been seeing?" Peyton looked at Brooke with a look that very clearly stated 'so not funny' she then spoke the same name that she told the guys, "Hayley." she said in a voice that almost sounded remorseful, Brooke had the same reaction that Peyton first had.

"What do you mean, Hayley?" Brooke asked with a look of hopefulness that was smashed when Peyton said, "I mean she's back." Brooke really did look like she had seen a ghost and she looked at the guys and then back at Peyton and said, "Should we tell them?" Peyton just looked at them and back at Brooke and nodded, Brooke then preceded to look back at them and she took a seat on the coffee table and waited for Peyton to join when she did they looked at each and then back at the ground clearly trying to avoid the conversation they were fixing to have to have. After waiting for a full 60 seconds Nathan broke the silence and said, "Who the hell is Hayley?" wondering more about the girl he was utterly mesmerized by. Peyton looked down, sighed and said, "You both know that my mm died when I was 12 and it was because she ran a red light. Well, the car that she ran into during the car wreck had Hayley, her two older twin brothers, and her parents." Peyton looked back down at the floor and she could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. Brooke started to finish and said, "Well before all of this me, Hayley, and Peyton were best friends, so when we found out about the car wreck we were all there for each other. Hayley's oldest brother Matt took in all of the kids and since the house was paid for and there was money left for all of the kids he took care of the kids. Well, after Peyton's mother's funeral we all mourned together and when it came time for Hayley's parents funeral, me and Peyton didn't know how to help Hayley but we were naïve and stupid and we were already late but we had to go anyway. When we got there we were already so done with everything and didn't want to be there so we sat outside of the room where the memorial service was and started talking about why we shouldn't have been there and the reasons weren't like, 'We overslept,' or something they were bad things that her parents did and Hayley didn't want be in the room and so she heard everything we said," Brooke had started sobbing somewhere in between everything and Peyton had just stopped so she started to finish, "And being a normal person she stuck up for her parents and at the time we didn't understand that so we asked her to chose and she walked back into the room," she said shaking her head, " and we were I guess you could say popular or as popular as it gets in junior high, but we told everyone and made her get bullied every day. Until, one day our eighth grade year, she went to Peyton's house and dropped off all of our stuff that we had left at her house and we were so stupid that we said something that started a fight and after we were sitting on the ground, she stood up and said the one thing that has been on repeat in my head for a long time now, 'You both knew my parents. You cried with me when they died, and you had the audacity to go to they're funeral, talk bad about them, and then make me chose between you and them. And for awhile I wished that we were still friends but now I'm done, because they're sadly dead and as far as I'm concerned, you both are too.' The reason it hurt so much was because she didn't waiver her voice when it happened, she really didn't care anymore and at least if she cared we all felt guilty but now there was no going back and then she moved to a different high school and now she's back."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first ever story so I'm really sorry if its not well written. I wanted Haley to have blue eyes because I think it was easy for Nathan to be more distracted by them but her hair is black ore darker brown like it was in season 1 and 5 because I really like her hair like that but I do want her to have blue eyes because the idea for this story came to me a couple nights ago in a dream and in it Haley had blue eyes. I love the reviews and everything you guys have said abou** **t it so far. It will be Naley soon and there will also be Brulian and Leyton. Please Like, Review, Follow, and Fav!**

Nathan sat there with nothing but surprise and shock on his face. Nathan Scott was your average jock, he has a C average but he was friends with everyone and was nice to every and unless you gave him a reason not to he would talk to you in the hall and never left anyone out of anything and that was just who he was. The only person he wasn't nice to was Lucas. After hearing the story that they told him, he didn't know what to say other than, "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. I need to talk to Peyton," he said standing up as he watched Brooke and Tim leave.

"So,' Peyton said rubbing her eyes. Nathan couldn't get his thoughts together of what was going on besides that he didn't know how this was gonna change their relationship.

"Tell me details. What you said about her parents and what the other kids said about her," Nathan said with a blank expression on his face. She looked at him and just teared up. She always knew they were better as friends but she could never bring her self to tell him that because if she did, they would lose friendship, but something compelled her to tell him everything: All the hurt, all the pain, and all of the grief that she felt because off this whole situation. "We said, "It's all they're fault my mom's dead," and, "Why are we coming to the funeral of people who killed my mom," but none of that was okay and I think we all knew that Brooke and I would be closer to each other than either of us would be with Haley. We have both felt like utter crap because of this whole situation. I mean we made her move schools and not have any friends and that hurt both of us but we didn't think that we could fix it so we acted liked cowards and none of that was okay. Let alone right," she now had tears in her eyes and it was clear that she felt terrible about the whole situation but he knew that things with two of his best friends were never gonna be the same because of this. Even when finding out about this strange and unsettling situation, Nathan knew that things would never be the same after finding out everything. "I don't think that this is going to work anymore. I'm not sure that I can do you and me. I just need sometime but I don't think anything will ever be the same again. With us at least." Peyton walked to the door but before she left she just stood in the doorway and looked at him with a look that Nathan could only place as grief, sadness, loss, and confusion. "Nathan, promise me that we'll always be friends, even if were not going to be in a real relationship, because you've always been a part of my life and I still want that," with that she left the apartment and Nathan walked back into his room and changed into to gym shorts and tried to sleep.

The next day Nathan got up and thought about what his other first days were like. All of the excitement for the new competition for the basketball team and all of the new girls throwing themselves at him. It all made him feel like a king and most would say he would be. Today was different though, today he didn't have a girlfriend and he really only wanted one girl. That girl. He quickly jumped out of bed and walked over to the dresser, he looked at a picture of him and Peyton and instantly thought of last night. He didn't know why the whole situation bothered him do much, he knew most of it but not the reason why he let the situation get under his skin like it did. It made him feel as if Peyton was lying to him. That she had kept something that clearly had a big role in who she was now. He knew that they would stay friends it was just something that he knew would always happen no matter what one did to the other, but he knew that he couldn't be in a relationship with her. Not after she revealed everything to him. He stopped looking at the picture and placed it back where it was as he grabbed a blue polo and some shorts. The same outfit that he had worn every other first day, he needed something to feel right and normal because usually on his first day he would walk in with Peyton, Tim, and Brooke but today he wasn't going to be able to do that.

He pulled up to the parking lot and quickly got out and walked up to the front of the school when he heard the engine of a motorcycle and looked back. Everyone was surprised to see a girl get off the bike instead of a guy. He knew who it was when he caught the glimpse of her eyes. She turned the engine off and walked back over to Lucas and started walking towards the entrance. Nathan walked over to his locker to find a nervous Brooke and Peyton. When they saw him the got hopefulness in they're eyes and Peyton asked, 'Are we all friends again?" He looked over to Haley as she walked into the Tutor Center and he looked back at Peyto and Brooke and asked, "Have you told me everything or at least everything you know about the entire situation?" They looked at him and ndded he then replied, "THen we're all friends."

Nathan walked into Homeroom and sat down, there wasn't really anyone that he was friends with in the class so he watched the people enter the classroom. One by one he saw people that he didn't know enter the classroom and his eyes brighten when he saw the last person enter. She was a couple minutes late and the teacher snarled at her and said in her unusually raspy voice probably from years of smoking six packs a day, "Excuse me Miss James but why are you late to Homeroom. I was almost done passing out schedules." she was blushing from embarrassment and then spoke up and said, "I'm very sorry I was at the tutoring center applying to be a tutor." She then walked over to the seat next Nathan's and it was clear that she wanted to be there just about as much as Nathan wanted to quit basketball. He looked at her and whispered, "Look, I know you hate me but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what Peyton and Brooke did to you." she chuckled and looked back at him and replied, "Thanks but that wasn't really any of you business so I'd appreciate it if that didn't go around school." she was fiddling with an engagement ring that was on her middle finger, turning it around and around on her finger. It was a rose gold band with a blue aquamarine gem in the middle of it. The color reminded him of her eyes. She was dressed in a simple white t-shirt with a leather jacket and a gold locket, the same locket that she was wearing at the café. She looked back at him and noticed that he was staring so she looked back at him and whispered, "Take a picture it'll last longer, Scott" He chuckled and turned back around.

Once Homeroom was over he memorized his schedule and folded it up and threw it in his pocket. The day wen by rather fast and by the time he finally stopped thinking about ways to get closer to Haley besides the other two classes they had together were she sat away from him, it was lunch time. He walked over to his usual table and sat next to Brooke and Tim and then open his brow paper sack and looked at the table right in front of them. The table held Mouth, Junk, Fergie, Lucas, Hayley, and Jimmy and that was when Nathan thought of the perfect idea on how to get closer to Haley. He then mumbled under his breath, "I'll get her to tutor me." he said as a large smirked crossed his face.

 **Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the other one but I hope to start updating weekly. The next time I upload will probably be in the nest week and a half because I have to go on vaction. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just wanted to say sorry for not updating I was in kind of a slump and wanted to let you guys know that hopefully when I get a new computer I'll be able to avoid stupid auto correct, but just wanted to let you guys know that Haley, Brooke, and Peyton will actually talk in the next chapter!**

 **-Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any of the songs mentioned I only own the storyline.-**

Nathan walked into the tutor center and saw Haley. He didn't know how but she made everything she wore ten times better even if he saw it on a super model. She was filing tests away when she looked up and saw him. She rolled her eyes and said in a clearly agitated voice, "Can I help you?" he laughed and said, "Yeah your a tutor, right?" she looked at him skeptically and said, "Yea, why?" Nathan replied, "Well, I need a tutor and your supposed to be one of the best. I looked at your old school tutoring records and you helped tons of jocks like me get A's and B's by the end of the semester." She looked at him baffled and then she suddenly got a smirk on her face and said, "Okay, I'll tutor you. Under three conditions, 1. You work around my schedule, 2. Lucas never finds out and 3. You leave Lucas alone." He looked back at her and thought about it for a second after replying, "Okay."

It had been almost three weeks of Haley tutoring Nathan three times a week and he had actually found out a bunch about Haley mostly all in his last session. He was lying down in bed replaying the previous afternoon's tutoring session.

 _Flashback_

 _He walked out of his apartment heading out to meet Haley for a tutoring session and locked the door, when he turned his head around he saw Haley. He tapped her on the shoulder and said, "I know girls like me but stalking me? Really, Hales?"_

 _She chuckled and pushed him playfully. "Oh,you wish."_

 _"No, but seriously Hales, why you at my apartment complex?"_

 _She scoffed and said, "Your apartment complex? I'm only here because the elevator upstairs wasn't working."_

 _"Oh, I didn't know you and your brothers lived here."_

 _She chuckled and slammed on the down button again, "No, my brothers are back in LA. Hey, I don't really want to tutor you today and I really doubt that you want to talk about Calculus, we could just hang out. I don't know, go get food or something. It would not be date so wipe the smirk of your face."_

 _He chuckled as the door opened and said, "Okay, but whos driving?"_

 _"I am." She said quickly_

 _After they exited the elevator and they were walking towards Haley's motorcycle and Nathan just laughed, "If you think that I'm riding on the back of this, you're insane."_

 _Haley chuckled and opened the saddle bags of the purple Harley and grabbed a set of keys and jangled them with a sarcastic smile on her face._ _They walked over to an old beat up light blue Ford truck, Nathans face was surprised he would of thought that she would drive something like a small Honda or a normal car but a old truck? It didn't seem like something she'd like, and obviously he face showed it because Haley's voice interrup_ _ted his thoughts_ _and said, "It was my dad's."_

 _They hopped into the truck and Nathan laughed and turned to Haley, "Your the only person I know that would have a 1000 dollar stereo in car that costs less than that, in actual money not in sentimental value." he offered her a genuine smiled and she returned it as she started the car and plugged the aux cord into her phone and handed it to him while saying, "Chose a song." He grabbed the phone and opened her music app her selection was crazy, it had everything from N.W.A to High School Musical and he quickly clicked on the icon for N.W.A's album Straight Outta Compton and clicked Straight Outta Compton. As soon as he clicked play Haley let out a gasp and then started to recited the beginning of the 80's rap and as she was doing this Nathan started cracking up at her dance moves and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun and an oversized Nike sweatshirt and leggings and she hadn't put on makeup, but he liked her better like this. No makeup, Nobody around, and No walls were put up. She was herself and he liked it the feelings that he had towards her weren't confusing. He had strong feelings for her and he couldn't denie them anymore. She finished the rap as they stopped at a red light and she leaned back and said, "I don't know how they could do that every night. I'm worn out after one song!" she said laughing and grabbed the phone, "My turn," she said scrolling through her playlist as she finally selected a song and as it started she sighed saying, 'This was me and my dad's song."_ _She started singing to the fiddle sounded southern song,_

 _"Heading down south to the land of the pines_

 _I'm thumbing my way into North Caroline_

 _Staring up the road and pray to God I see headlights_

 _I made it down the coast in seventeen hours.." and she continued singing as he watched her and once she was done she looked down at the steering wheel in embarrassment and Nathan and finally spoke up by saying,"You have an amazing voice, Hales," she nodded and said,"Thank you."_

 _"Okay, It's my turn," Nathan said as he selected an album and turned up the dial on the radio as the song played._

 _"I love this song!" Haley said as she started humming the melody to Justin Timberlake's "Drink You Away." Every time he heard the song he thought about his mom, it broke her heart when Nathan left and she turned to alchol and pain pills to fix the empty space that Nathan left when he walked out._

 _"Bittersweet thing, could this be a dream_

 _Or just the same nightmare that keeps me awake_

 _I feel it in my brain, toss out of pain_

 _Pour a little out now, for the love that we made,"_

 _Haley's voice made the song sound as if she had been through the pain that he had been. As the song came to an end, Haley turned to Nathan and replied, "What's your story, Scott?"_

 _He looked at her confused and said, "Which one do you want?" he said chuckling. She chuckled as she pulled into a record store with a diner next to it. They hopped out of the car and she looked at him, and said, "Which one do you want to go into first?"_

 _"Food." Nathan said laughing. They walked into the diner and Haley and Nathan sat in the booth across from each other. "So again, what's your story?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean everyone knows about Lucas's side of the story but no ones, your side of it."_

 _"Let's just say that sometimes I think that Lucas may have gotten the better end of the deal."_

 _"Oh, Nate...I'm sorry."_

 _The rest of the dinner they spent talking. He learned that one of her brothers was in the NBA and played for the L.A Lakers and another works as a CEO at Rock Records, and the other three were surgeons. She moved back to Tree Hill because she missed having a place that she could call home. He told her everything that went on with Dan and what Peyton and Brooke acted like when they talked about the situation._

 _They headed back to the apartment complex and reached the entrance of Haley's apartment and Haley started to unlock the door._

 _"Look, I'd invite you in but Luke's coming over and I know the relationship you guys have, but I had a great time tonight, Nate."_

 _"So did I." Nathan replied walking back over to the elevator_

"Besides, _I think it be awkward if you heard the discussion I had with Luke." she said loudly_

 _"And why is that?" Nathan asked smirking_

 _"That's for me to know and for you to find out Scott." Haley said entering the apartment  
_

Haley heard Lucas and Jake enter the apartment laughing about some basketball thing. She sat down on the couch and watched as they sat in their usual places. Jake in the chair in diagonal with the TV with his feet on the ottoman, Lucas on the right side of the couch and Haley across from them. It was movie night and they both walked in and said, "Hey, Hales." as she put the popcorn into three bowls. Jake put in the movie and grabbed one of the bowls from Haley and gave her a kiss on the head, then returned to the chair. Lucas did the same as Haley walked behind him and sat down.

The movie started and as Haley shook her nerves and blurted out, "I have feelings for Nathan." followed by Jake saying "I have feelings for Peyton." and Lucas finally saying, "I have feelings for Brooke."

"Then it's settled I won't be mad if you guys start dating Peyton and Brooke and you can't be mad if I date Nathan." Haley sat matter-of-factly

The boys nodded and they continued watching the movie and they all went home with relief knowing that their feeling for other people wouldn't effect their friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley walked into the gym, walking up the stairs she sat next to Mouth. He looked at her in shock and said, "Well, the rumors are true. Haley James is back." he said with his usual goofy grin. They made light conversation for around fifteen minutes until they were interrupted by the screams of excitement in the crowds. The cheerleaders started there routines with Brooke in the middle, Peyton to the right, and Rachel to the right and Bevin next to her. They alternated the rows from right to left behind the four main cheerleaders. Haley wasn't paying attention to the cheerleaders, instead her focus was on a certain basketball team captain who was the only readon she was at the game in the first place. She drifted off into the memory of earlier that afternoon.

 _"So are you going to the game this afternoon?" Nathan said his eyes glued to Haley as she got up to get Nathans graded practice test_

 _"No, usually Jake and Lucas catch me and Karen up after the game." she said sitting back down the paper still turned down. She and Nathan had a tradition were neither of them would look at the practice test until they could both could look at it._

 _"I'll make you a deal, you go to the game tonight if I got anything above an ninety." Nathan said reaching for the exam and when his hand gently brushed against Haley's they both got butterflies at the touch of each others skin_

 _"Deal." Haley said with determination, considering that she kind of wanted to go and that she would be able to talk to Nathan about something other than school if she did go. Nathan turned over the test and a huge, red "91" written on the white paper. They both stood up in shock and Haley gave Nathan a huge hug out of pride and it was an excuse so the could feel each others embrace, Haley's small figure fit perfectly inside of Nathan's tall and broad one. She felt as if she could stay there forever but Nathan voice interrupted her thoughts._

 _"Looks like your going to the game." said Nathan_

Haley's thoughts were interrupted by a fit of gasps from the crowd as Haley looked at the image in front of her, Bevin's arm had hit the girl behind her and she fell. The cheerleaders just stood in shock and embarrassment. Haley ran down the stairs and walked over to the sound booth, handing them her phone and pointing to the track they should play and running over to Brooke and Peyton and taking their hands putting them into position and hearing them whisper, "What the hell are you doing?" at the same time. Haley laughed and leaned into them both saying, "Saving your asses. Now, you should have this in your bones if you remember the fifth grade talent show."

They listened as the beat of Wannabe by the Spice Girls over the speakers as they started the dance (AN: the dance the girls do in 4x21), the kept it PG up until the "slam your body down and wind it all around" which is where it would have been adorable if the were still 11, but instead watching two girls in a cheerleading uniforms and one in a pair of skin tight jeans and a white V-neck, grinding against the air and then putting their hands above their heads in a cross position, and "winding" their bodies around in a circle.

When the dance and music finished the girls started laughing although they were already out of breath, the three girls hugged and Haley promised to wait for Brooke and Peyton after the game. She went to grab her phone and then headed back to the bleachers next to Mouth. She watched as Mouth's mouth was gawked open, "What?" she asked referring to the look Mouth had on his face, was probably a little too much.

Nathan watched Haley literally save Brooke and Peyton and two things crossed his mind one, what he was feeling for Haley wasn't your average "crush" situation but he was Nathan Scott, he didn't fall in love he barely ever liked a girl like Haley, and two that the dance moves Haley was doing should be illegal.

As usual the Ravens won again after Nathan, Luke, and Jake had perfected the move Whitey taught them at quickly showered and headed to the locker he threw on his jeans and was about to throw on his polo but instead heard the conversation going on between his teammates. "Dude, did you see that Haley chick? I mean, talk about nice rack, and that ass! I mean she doesn't have a boyfriend so I think I'm gonna hit her up." Said the dude named Jeremy. Nathan could feel his blood start to boil and his dusts start to clench, Lucas and Jake walked over to him and he threw his t short over his head still listening to the guys discussion, "As, long as I get Brooke, she can cheer for me anytime as long as she's wearing that uniform." Said Vegas, Nathan turned his head to see Lucas slam his locker as they exchanges glances and Jake gave them a look as if saying, 'don't punch the shit out of the guys' but that expression changed when he heard the third guy, Drew, say, "Yep, and we could pull the whole, "triple date" thing so the girls will go because I'd be lying if I didn't say all the blood didn't go south when I saw Peyton." He said chuckling.

Nathan turned towards Jake and raised an eyebrow, Jake slammed his locker door and walked towards the guys, "What makes you think it's okay to act like Haley, Brooke, and Peyton are nothing but pieces of meat for your entertainment?"

"Oh c'mon don't act like you weren't 'entertained.'"

Luke scoffed and said, "No but I know what's more entertaining?" he turned to Nathan and nodded and did the the same to Jake, and simultaneously punched the douche bags and walked out to see Brooke, Haley, and Peyton sitting on the bleachers talking. Nathan hit Luke on the chest keeping him from walking and nodded toward the girls, "Look, I'd love to walk straight up there and tel lithe girls how we just punched the shit out of those assholes in their honor because trust me that would earn us someone brownie points, but I don't think we should interrupt that." said Jake noticing the three ex friends talking.

Brooke and Peyton changed and walked up to Haley sitting on the first bleacher and sat down, "So I guess we have to talk," Haley said moving to the bleacher above them to be able to see them when they were talking, "Well, let me put one thing first we are so sorry, for everything, for the bullying, for making you move, for saying that stuff about your parents." Brooke said with tears in her eyes.

Haley chuckled and said, "What you think that you made me move? No," Haley said chuckling, "Brian got drafted for the Lakers and we had to move and you weren't the reason for the bullying. The bullying was just middle schoolers being mean and I was an easy target. I'm sorry too,for saying I didn't care, I mean clearly I do I saved both of y'alls asses." Haley said jokingly

"So does this mean we're good again because we really missed you," Peyton said with hopefulness

"Yeah, I mean I kinda missed y'all too." Haley said

"Okay, now tell us, what's going on with you and Nate?" Brooke questioned

Haley groaned, "I don't know, I mean I like him, I really like him, but I know you've dated him and the way things were going with him and Lucas. But Lucas and Jake are okay with me dating Nathan, which is provably only because I'm okay with them dating you two."

"You've been flirting with Jake ?" Brooke shouted simultaneous with Peyton shouting, "You've been flirting with Lucas?" Haley just chuckled and continued on, "I just really like him, and I haven't dated anyone since this guy I dated who cheated on me in L.A and you guys know how I am with letting people in. And it's gotten even harder since my parents died." Peyton nodded and said, "I can understand that, but you have to learn to let people in otherwise you'll miss out on everything, on love, on life, on friendship. I feel the same way with Jake, think about it, I like him, I really do but I'm scared, but I'm tired of letting fear take the place of adventure, but you were wrong I'm not flirting with Jake. I'm dating him." Peyton said a smile appearing on her face as her mind flashed back to earlier that day with Jake and Jenny.

 _/"Thank you again for babysitting Jenny, work just called." Jake said walking into Peyton's living room_

 _"Oh it really isn't a problem, the game isn't for another hour or two and plus I love Jenny so much." Peyton said watching as Jake sat down against the sofa next to Peyton, Jenny crawling in between them, "Well, thank you again." Jake said scooting closer to Peyton_

 _They both reached for Jenny's hand but stopped when their hands touched Jake looked down at their hands them back at Peyton, she nodded as if to silently tell him it was okay for him to do what he was already doing, leaning in. She closed the gap between them and tenderly kissed Jake. When they stopped Jake put his forehead against hers and said, "What are we doing, Peyt?"_

 _"I liked what we were doing a minute ago." Peyton said kissing him again and then returning to how they were moments ago._

 _"So did I, but I need to know what this is because I like you Peyton, but I have to think about Jenny too." he said looking at the crawling child next to his feet_

 _"Well, I like you, Jake but I've never been able to let anyone in, not after my mom died, which will defiantly complicate things but I'm tired of being scared and missing things. After watching how you are with, Jenny even after Nikki it makes me want to let you guys in, both of you." Peyton said her eyes tearing up. He looked her and gave her a sincere smile, he kissed her and said, "We would love to be the ones you open up to."/_

Brooke looked shocked as she turned towards Peyton and screamed, "Since when?"

"An hour ago." Peyton said laughing

Haley then looked up and saw Lucas, Nathan, and Jake talking against the other bleacher watching the girls. She grabbed the girls arms and walked them over to the guys. They walked up to them and crossed their arms and Brooke asked, "Anyone ever told you guys 'take a picture, it'll last longer'?"

"Oh but we already did", Jake said holding up a picture of the girls laughing on the bleachers

Haley laughed and said, "Let's go, before Brooke kills you guys."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Before I say anything, I want to say, I'm sorry for not updating, school just started and I just moved, but I'm trying to start a schedule, but anyway, I really like this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. BTW, I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this fic or One Tree Hill.**

They all walked out of the gym and Lucas turned to Brooke, "Hey, you want a ride?" Lucas asked flirtatiously

"Of course, Broody." Brooke replied smirking

They walked out to Lucas' truck and headed off before the other four could notice. Peyton and Jake headed to go pick Jenny up in Peyton's car saying bye to Nathan and Haley. "Hey, Nate! You wanna walk me home?" Haley said smirking

"I'd be delighted." Nathan said

Just as they were leaving the parking lot of Tree Hill High, Haley turned to Nathan saying, "Before we walk home I gotta ask you something," Haley said stopping them in their tracks, "How do you feel about girls that make the first move?" she asked walking closer to Nathan so she was just inches away from his face, "Love 'em" he said right before she crashed her lips into his. He put his hands on her waist and he deepened the kiss. They broke apart as their foreheads touched, her arms around his neck and his on her waist, "So, you don't have to walk me home," Haley said chuckling,as she took her keys out and unlocked the truck sitting in the parking spot three spots behind them. Nathan started laughing till they both looked down at his hands still wrapped across her hips, "How do you feel about guys that make the second move?" he said with a smirk plastered on his face, "I'm not sure, maybe you should help me find out." she said winking, they went back to their kiss and would have been there for hours, had they not been interrupted by a 5'9, redhead with a scowl plastered on her over lined lips, "Natey!" Rachel screeched as they separated, "You did an amazing job tonight! You should come over to celebrate. There's a party a Theresa's house but I figure we can have our own little party. Alone." she said her eyes eyeing Haley up and down, "Who's this?" she said her hands now crossed across her chest

"Haley. Haley James, and I'd shake your hand, but I don't want get a infection." she said smiling

Rachel walked closer to her, "Who do you think you are? You haven't even been here five minutes and your already trying to mess with one of the most popular girls in school and the guy who I've been interested in and who's been interested for weeks."

Haley laughed, and walked towards her and said, "Honey, your not popular. Your underwear might as well be a welcome mat." she turned away and faced Nathan asking, "You want to go to Theresa's party?"

"Yeah." he said he grabbed her hand walking towards her truck, "So what was that all about?" Nathan asked holding back a smile

Brooke and Lucas headed off to Lucas' truck and as they got in and Lucas started the car they heard music blaring through the radio, "I have an idea." she said smirking as Lucas left the parking lot, "Let's play the radio game!"

"What's the radio game?" a confused Lucas asked

"Okay, so you ask a question then tune the radio dial and whatever song you land on is the you answer. I'll go first," she turned the dial and asked, "What are Peyton and Jake doing right now?"

The both laughed as Friday I'm in Love came bursting through the speakers, "The best part is it's Friday!" said Lucas through laughs, "Okay, my turn. What is Haley thinking about right now?"

 _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

 _Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

 _and I don't want to mess this thing up_

"Well I guess Nathan finally grew some balls and kissed her," Lucas said bitterly

"I know it's hard to see them together Luke, but I've never seen Nathan look at a girl the way he looks at Haley."

"I know I just don't want her getting hurt, she's already been through so much." Lucas said

"I know and if Nathan hurts her, there'll be hell to pay." Brooke said offering Lucas a soft smile, he returned the favor and then turned away, " Okay, it your turn." Lucas said trying to forget how vulnerable he was just a second ago

"Okay, what's gonna happen at the party tonight?"

 _It's the Remix to Ignition_

 _Hot and Fresh out the Kitchen_

 _Momma Rollin that body got every man in here wishin_

 _sipping on coke and rum_

 _I'm like so what I'm drunk_

Brooke was laughing so hard at that moment that her sides started to hurt as she watched Lucas dancing in his seat singing along to the words the stereo was blasting, "Thank you very much! I'll be here all week!" Lucas said as the song ended, Brooke still laughing

"Okay, it's your turn." Brooke said

"Umm, What's Brooke thinking about right now?" he said smirking

 _Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear_

 _I'm a better person when I have you here_

They heard Mary Lambert's 'So Far Away' echo through the stereo, as Lucas parks on Theresa's street, "Do you want me to?

"What?" Brooke asked her cheeks still a fire truck shade of red

"This." Lucas said as he pushed his lips against Brooke's intensely, and almost as soon as he kissed hurt she responded. They continued until air was an issue and Lucas got out of the car, leaving a confused Brooke in the passenger seat. She jumped when Lucas opened the car door and grabbed her hand to help her down from the truck, "You ready?" Lucas asked taking her hand and intertwining it with hers, "Lucas, what are we doing? I mean you just kissed me and now your holding my hand, so what are we doing?"

Lucas replied saying, "I like you Brooke. A lot. And that scares me, but I want to be with you. And I know you don't really do relationships, and everything you tell me about your parents-" but Lucas never got to finish as Brooke pushed her lips on his and they stood there kissing on the sidewalk for what seemed like, eternity


End file.
